<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please by firecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847374">Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat'>firecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May I, Please? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth Control, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Fucking, Kissing, Language Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After making out on the couch for a while, Phryne asks Jack to come to her bedroom. A lot more things than kissing are asked for. And granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May I, Please? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series is essentially a single story with two chapters, but it's separated into two works because the chapters have different ratings. "May I?" (part 1) is rated Teen and up. This work is rated Explicit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<i>“Jack,” Phryne gasped a while later, when her need to touch him elsewhere was becoming urgent, “would you like to come up to my bedroom with me?”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
  <i>Jack stopped kissing her and went completely still in her arms.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Phryne’s heart was in her mouth. Had she gone too far? But he’d said he wanted to stay the night. Had he meant in a different bedroom?</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“I want to come to your bedroom, sweet Phryne,” he murmured against her ear. “But first you need to know…If we go up there, I’m likely to ask for a lot more things than kissing.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Oh Jack. So am I.”</i>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Up in her bedroom with Jack, Phryne finds she wants to rush things. Even though Phryne never wants to rush things. She’s determined not to, though.</p><p>“May I leave you here while I put on something more comfortable?” she asks Jack, who is sitting on her bed, hands in his lap. </p><p>“Don’t leave me waiting too long, dear Phryne,” he says, voice hungry.</p><p>She’s a little afraid Jack will disappear while she readies herself, inserting the cervical cap, and fussing a little over what to change into. She decides on a diaphanous gauze confection of many colors, and, she hopes, enough layers to tantalize, but not so many as to confound. </p><p>What a sight strikes her eyes when she returns to the bedroom. </p><p>Jack is lounging on his side on the bed, one knee drawn up, propped on his elbow. He’s taken off his jacket and waistcoat, which are draped over a chair. His tie is slightly loosened and just the top of his shirt is unbuttoned. </p><p>And he’s barefoot. That almost excites Phryne more than all the rest of it. </p><p>“You are a vision, Jack,” she says. </p><p>“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” he says. “You look as if you’re wrapped in rainbows.”</p><p>Phryne playfully twirls for him. But what she really wants to do is get her fingers onto those shirt buttons. </p><p>“May I join you?” she says, twirling closer to the bed.</p><p>“May you join me on <i>your</i> bed? Of course.”</p><p>Phryne crawls onto the bed. She pushes her face close to his. “May I kiss you?”</p><p>“Oh...just a little,” he teases. </p><p>Her lips briefly caress his. Then she moves her hand to his throat. “You look a bit too buttoned up,” she remarks. “Shall I help make you more comfortable?” </p><p>Jack’s lips part, his throat works, and finally he remembers to say, <i>“Yes.”</i></p><p>Phryne slowly works the knot of his tie and slides it off. Then she undoes one shirt button. </p><p>She strokes and kisses the base of his throat and the sliver of bare chest revealed over his undershirt. He’s tanned there. Phryne is surprised. </p><p>“When do you get a chance to sunbathe, Jack?”</p><p>“I’ve been known to work shirtless in my garden,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Scandalous! I’m surprised you don’t have young widow neighbors beating down your door.”</p><p>“Who says I don’t?” he says with a teasing grin. </p><p>“Oho,” says Phryne. “My Detective Inspector is not the prim, upstanding model citizen he appears.” She undoes another button. His undershirt is white and she can glimpse what she wants underneath it. She starts working faster on the buttons. “So this stunning chest isn’t solely for me?” she says.</p><p>“It is all for you right now, most certainly.”</p><p>“Then, Jack,” she says, “will you pull up that undershirt? I want what’s mine.”</p><p>Jack’s breath catches. He tugs the undershirt out of his waistband and exposes a few inches of skin. </p><p>“May I touch you there?” asks Phryne urgently. </p><p><i>“Yes.”</i> </p><p>Then he gasps out loud as Phryne pushes both hands under the shirt, yanking it halfway up his chest. She leaves his nipples barely covered, to tease herself. </p><p>“All for me?” she says, looking at his chest and then his face. Her hands roam over his skin. “Every tanned, muscular inch?”</p><p>Jack groans. The sound adds to the heat between her legs. </p><p>Phryne slips her hand under the shirt, seeking his nipples. Jack makes a quiet, high-pitched cry as her fingers brush across them. </p><p>“Oh dear,” she says, “that’s not making you more comfortable, is it?”</p><p>“That’s...not the word I’d use, no,” he whispers.</p><p>“Jack, may I continue to make you...<i>uncomfortable?”</i> Phryne says. Wow, why had it taken her so long to learn consent was this sexy?</p><p>“Please yes,” he rasps out. </p><p>Phryne gives his chest a little push and he sinks back onto the bed. He gazes at her, hunger in his eyes. She wants to kiss his mouth, but she knows if she does, they’d end up abandoning the slow seduction game and take each other hard and fast. Phryne loves hard and fast, but for now, with him, she still wants slow. </p><p>She pushes the undershirt up some to expose his nipples, along with more tanned skin over wiry muscle. </p><p>“Oh, Jack, you gorgeous man,” she sighs, gazing at him.</p><p>He chuckles. “That’s a first,” he says.</p><p>“Your other lovers were not so appreciative?” </p><p>“Not in those words,” he says. She’s tantalized and curious to know more — what words? Or did they express their appreciation in other ways? — but she leaves it for later, because she can’t resist his taut nipples for one more second. She seeks them with her fingertips, rubbing and pinching gently. </p><p>Jack moans loudly and his hips writhe. Excitement thrills through her. She loves it when her men are vocal and wriggly. </p><p>“You’re so sensitive,” she purrs with appreciation. After teasing his nipples with her fingers for a while — not as long as she’d like — she presses her lips to the base of his throat. “May I make you even more uncomfortable? I want to taste them.” </p><p>“I don’t know how long I can stand that,” he warns, “but I can’t say no either. Yes...”</p><p>Phryne captures a nipple with her mouth, darts her tongue out.</p><p>“Lick them,” he whispers. “Oh <i>yes,</i> like that.”</p><p>The way Jack tells her what he wants is so hot. Phryne licks him, <i>like that,</i> sucks, nibbles, rubs.</p><p>Jack’s writhing and gasping are delicious. Phryne contemplates straddling him. Decides not to yet.</p><p>“Please, stop,” Jack says, far too soon.</p><p>Phryne stops touching him and sits up. “Are you all right?” she asks. </p><p>Jack is shuddering. “Yes, but...I’ll need to wear these trousers tomorrow.”</p><p>Phryne clenches on herself. </p><p>“It’s all right. Mrs Butler can clean them,” she says teasingly. </p><p>Jack’s face goes beet-red. “I am not allowing your housekeeper to clean my trousers!” he says, horrified. “And don’t even <i>think</i> about suggesting that Miss Williams could do it!” </p><p>He glares at her. She grins back. “Very well, then, I have another idea,” she says. “You could take your trousers off, Jack.”</p><p>“That’s what I was afraid you’d say,” he says, with a stern face and a slight twinkle in his eye. “You are likely to take advantage of me.”</p><p>“Yes, I certainly am.”</p><p>“Once I am bare and at your mercy,” Jack pursues.</p><p>Phryne lets out a little gasp. “Oh my, you have a way with words, Jack.”</p><p>Jack smiles slyly, then gets off the bed and stands just out of reach. </p><p>First he pulls his dress shirt out of his trousers and finishes unbuttoning it. </p><p>Then he removes the cuff links, placing them on the nightstand. </p><p>He shrugs out of the shirt. He turns around and places it on a chair behind him. Still facing away from Phryne, he slowly pulls off the undershirt, lengthening his back, letting her see his muscles flex. </p><p>An “Ooh” escapes Phryne’s lips.</p><p>Jack briefly glances at her over his shoulder. She sees his hands go to his waist. </p><p>“Please would you turn around, Jack?” she whispers.</p><p>After a brief pause, he says, with a smile in his voice, “No, I don’t think I shall.”</p><p>Well. This view is lovely also.</p><p>He slides the trousers off over his hips, leaving his underwear on. He’s wearing those newfangled boxers, she notices with a bit of surprise. Then she forgets about that because he’s bent over to work the trousers over his feet, and the boxers are stretched over such a fine backside. </p><p>He smooths the trousers and fastidiously sets them on the chair.  </p><p>And stands there, his back still to her. Trembling. </p><p>“Jack,” she whispers. “Please come here. <i>I want you so much.”</i></p><p>He turns then, comes to stand before her. Puts his hands on her shoulders. Gazes hungrily down at her. </p><p>“If you take these boxers off, Phryne, there will be no way for me to hide how very much I want <i>you.”</i> </p><p>Phryne was already very damp between her legs, but she feels herself starting to drip now. She gazes up at Jack’s face, hooks her fingers into the waistband of the boxers, and pulls them down. All the way to his ankles, so that her bobbed hair brushes over the part of him she’s not looking at yet. She helps him step out of them, then lets her hands rest on his hips and looks. </p><p>“Ooh, Jack. I feel <i>very</i> wanted.”</p><p>He’s a comfortable size, enough to fill her just right, she gauges. And he’s beautifully shaped, with a slight curve. That’s not what excites Phryne the most though. It’s <i>how hard</i> he is, and the way he’s twitching against Jack’s belly. </p><p>Phryne wants to stroke and lick him until he spills in her mouth, over her hand. She wants to feel him opening her, thrusting into her, filling her. Phryne wants, wants, <i>wants.</i></p><p>“Now what are we going to do about you?” Phryne muses out loud. </p><p>“I think the more immediate question is what we’re going to do about you,” Jack says. “You’re wearing far too many clothes right now, if I may be permitted to express an opinion.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” says Phryne. “Yes. What shall we do with all these clothes?” </p><p>“I would like to remove them. If I can figure out how. If not, perhaps I’ll just tear them off.”</p><p>“I’m amenable to either approach,” Phryne says. She does not mind sacrificing a garment in the service of pleasure.</p><p>“But first, I would like to kiss you again.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely,” says Phryne. She reaches up for him. But instead of helping her to stand, or stooping to meet her mouth, Jack pushes her back onto the bed. He comes after her, pulls her mouth to his as he lies half over and half against her, letting her feel the weight of his body and the length of him against her thigh. He kisses her deep and hard, until she feels herself starting to surrender to him, longing for him to roll fully on top of her, push himself between her legs and then deep into her. </p><p>She drags her attention back to the present. His hot mouth. Their tongues teasing each other. His hands, roaming over her head, her neck, her back, her shoulders. His hips moving slightly, rubbing him against her. The moisture on her thigh where he’s dripping on it. That gets her thinking about him being inside her again…</p><p>She breaks the kiss. </p><p>“Shall I take this rainbow off, Jack?”</p><p>“Let me.” </p><p>He tries, but after several minutes of fumbling, it appears the garment has too many layers after all.</p><p>“Not thinking clearly,” he mutters. “It’s <i>your</i> fault.” He’s sitting on his heels, glaring at her, all flustered and frustrated. </p><p>“Jack,” she says. “May I help?”</p><p>“You’re going to take the rainbow off yourself?”</p><p>“No, I want to do something that will...clear your head.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at her. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Relax you,” she clarifies. She leans in toward him. “Jack,” she whispers, <i>“I want you in my mouth.”</i></p><p>Now his eyes widen. “Phryne,” he says, “are you offering to suck my cock?”</p><p>“I’m not offering,” she says. “That makes it sound like a chore. I’m asking.”</p><p>“No...not yet.”</p><p>“As you wish, Jack, but may I ask why not?”</p><p>“I...” He glares at her, tongue-tied.</p><p>She takes a guess. “Are you worried about not being able to get hard again if you do?” </p><p>He nods, his face flushing. </p><p>“May I try to convince you not to worry?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“The night is young,” she reminds him. “We have miles to go before we sleep,” she quotes. “If we wish it.”</p><p>He says nothing, just continues to gaze at her. His hands on his thighs tremble slightly.</p><p>Phryne holds up one finger. “How many of these do you have?” She uses the finger to draw small circles on his thigh. </p><p>Jack sighs. “Ten.”</p><p>Phryne sticks out her tongue and licks her lips. “And you have one of these.”</p><p>His tongue mimics hers. “Yes...”</p><p>“And so if one part of you is taking a rest...?”</p><p>“I get the point,” he says. </p><p>She leans in toward him. “Please, Jack. May I put your <i>cock</i> in my mouth? May I lick it and <i>suck</i> it until you can’t take any more?”</p><p>“All right, Phryne, yes!” he cries. “Now shut up, or it will be too late.”</p><p>Phryne shuts up and sits on the edge of the bed, beckoning him. He’s standing, facing her, that rigid, swollen part of him nodding at her. She slides her fingers up from the base, drawing the tip toward her. She looks up at him as she closes her mouth around it.</p><p>Phryne loves the sense of power she feels when she does this. Especially, she’s admitted to herself, when her lover shows some reluctance or shyness about it. She loves to watch the transition from unsure to pleasured and then finally to overwhelmed as she caresses the instrument with her fingers and tongue.</p><p>Knowing Jack is already close, and wanting to enjoy him for a little longer, she teases, licking and stroking not quite firmly enough, changing to something different whenever his body starts going rigid. Again and again he gasps her name, and groans, and finally pleads for her to have mercy. </p><p>She withdraws briefly, still working her hand around him.</p><p>“Jack Robinson,” she purrs.</p><p>“Yes, Phryne,” he grits.</p><p>“Shall I have mercy on you and stop teasing?”</p><p>“Yes...<i>please.”</i></p><p>“I want to <i>suck your cock</i> until you come in my mouth. This beautiful, hard cock. May I, Jack?”</p><p>Jack makes an incoherent noise that Phryne decides counts as a yes. She takes him into her mouth as deeply as she can, sucking at him, working her tongue against him. Feels him swelling and pulsing. Jack’s body tensing, trembling. In less than a minute he loudly cries her name and fills her mouth with bittersweet warmth. </p><p>Phryne moans in satisfaction. She withdraws him from her mouth, holds him in her hand, delighting in the way he continues to twitch. She gazes up into Jack’s dazed face, swallows his gift, and licks her lips. Jack whimpers.</p><p>Phryne pulls on his arm and he flops onto the bed next to her. </p><p>“Jack, you amazing man, thank you. I hope it was at least one-tenth as enjoyable for you as it was for me.”</p><p>Jack just snorts. </p><p>“I have an important question.”</p><p>“What’s that?” he mumbles. “Not sure there’s enough blood in my brain for important questions.”</p><p>“May I kiss you? Or would you prefer I go do a little gargle first?” </p><p><i>“Oh god, Phryne,”</i> he groans.</p><p>Phryne kisses him, slipping her tongue in his mouth for just a second.  </p><p>Jack smacks his lips and works his tongue inside his mouth. A contemplative expression appears on his face. </p><p>“Not bad, but...gargle, if you don’t mind. Maybe next time I’ll be in a more receptive mood.”</p><p>Phryne’s a little thrilled at the suggestion it was his first time tasting himself in a lover’s mouth. And...<i>next time! He said next time!</i> Her heart makes a little dance step. She isn’t opposed to one-night stands, but she much prefers it when the work that goes into getting to know a lover pays off in increased pleasure on future trysts.</p><p>“Back in a jif,” she says, and goes to brush her teeth.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When Phryne returns from the bathroom, Jack is lounging on the bed again, this time leaning against the backboard, his hands behind his head, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other knee canted sideways. </p><p><i>He looks like a whole banquet,</i> Phryne thinks. She hadn’t thought of him as the type of man who would pose for his lover’s pleasure. What delightful secrets her Detective-Inspector had hidden behind his prim, no-nonsense public persona. </p><p>He gives her a wicked smile. Clearly, having an orgasm relaxed him but didn’t cause him to lose interest in further explorations. </p><p>“Now, about your excessive clothing,” he says. </p><p>“Yes, Jack?” </p><p>She stands at the foot of the bed. </p><p>“Will you take it off for me?” he asks.</p><p>“I will certainly try,” she says. “Let’s see if I can figure it out.” </p><p>Phryne undresses, prolonging the process by pretending that the layers of the garment confound her. </p><p>Jack soon moves, prowling toward the foot of the bed on hands and knees. His lithe body makes Phryne want to rip her garment off and pounce on him. However, she perseveres with the slow disrobing. </p><p>Then he’s sitting at the edge of the bed, his legs spread. Her dress is only draped around her now, but that’s not obvious to anyone but her.</p><p>“That’s a lovely dress, too nice to rip off of you, but I’m getting almost impatient enough to do it,” he warns.  </p><p>She tosses him a layer of the garment. He pulls at it and she twirls, letting him reel her in until he catches her hips with his hands, and she’s standing between his legs looking down at him, wearing only an expression of anticipation.</p><p>Her expression is matched by his own as he gazes at her face and then lets his eyes roam over her body, bared for him. His breathing is unsteady and his hands twitch on her hips. </p><p>“I know, Jack,” she says. “I’m having a hard time thinking what to ask for too.” </p><p>“You’re trembling,” he says, something like awe in his voice.</p><p>“Because I want you so very much,” she replies. “It scares me a little.”</p><p>“Phryne, will you lie with me on the bed? I want to wrap myself around you, all of you.”</p><p>“Nothing would please me more, Jack,” she says, and they roll up in each other, seeking maximum skin contact. </p><p>“May I kiss you?” they say simultaneously. Then they laugh and their mouths come together. </p><p>Phryne is lost in Jack’s kisses. One moment tender, the next passionate. Yielding, then demanding, dominating. Sweet, and then almost feral. Every time his tongue slips into her mouth or he nips her, heat surges between her legs, and she can’t help pushing her hips against him. She keeps starting to ask him to touch or kiss another part of her, but no sooner has she drawn in breath to speak than his mouth is covering hers again. </p><p>Eventually she manages to get some words out. “Jack, I want your hands, would you touch me? Touch me all over.”</p><p>Jack can’t resist this invitation. First one hand lands on her hip, and soon he’s kneeling beside her and stroking her everywhere his hands can reach. She’s arching into his touch, writhing as pleasure surges through her, and getting closer to the point where she will need to ask for more.</p><p>Jack’s getting closer to that point too, judging by the way he’s standing up again.</p><p>“Oh, my, Jack,” she says, “I’ve been with 20-year-olds who took longer to be, er, up for a second round than you.”</p><p>Jack snaps his head toward her and glares at her dangerously.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” says Phryne, a bit startled by the intensity of his stare. “Does it bother you for me to mention other lovers?”</p><p>“Yes, it…<i>bothers</i> me,” he all but snarls.</p><p>“I won’t do it again, then. In bed with you, I mean,” she says. She’s not going to apologize again, though. It’s not like it’s news to Jack that she has had many lovers, and she never wants to get into a relationship where she has to tiptoe around the subject all the time.</p><p>She could scarcely hear what he said next. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“What did you…<i>Jack.</i> Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</p><p>Jack just keeps looking at her. Like <i>that.</i></p><p>“Have you been thinking about me with other men, Jack?”</p><p>“Yes,” he growls.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. “And it arouses you?” she says.</p><p>“Let’s just say that when I see you with one of your paramours, I know I’m in for a sleepless night.”</p><p>“Jack, I want to hear more about this,” Phryne whispers.</p><p>He leans over her, propping himself on his hands, and puts his mouth to her ear.</p><p>“You want to hear about how I’ve spent whole nights thrashing my cock, thinking about what you and your latest lover are doing to each other? Maybe later. Because right now I want <i>us</i> to be doing things to each other.”</p><p>“When you put it like that…” Phryne concedes. </p><p>“But I trust I’ve clarified that you may mention other lovers.”</p><p>“You certainly have.” </p><p>“And speaking of doing things to each other...” He gives her a brief, hot kiss. “How may I please you?” he whispers. </p><p>“Jack, will you kiss my breasts? My nipples? They’re aching for you.” </p><p>“Yes, Phryne. I most certainly <i>will.”</i></p><p>Phryne expects him to be tentative, and she gasps in surprise when he engulfs each of her small breasts in one hand and squeezes them almost roughly. Then, his mouth closes around one nipple as he continues to firmly massage her other breast.</p><p>He sucks and laps and teases. Oh how he teases. </p><p>Phryne moans and cries out. Jack growls in satisfaction. Her nipple is stiff with arousal now, and he rolls it between finger and thumb, then flicks at it with the tip of his tongue. He kisses and licks her other nipple, then alternates between them, his tongue working her into a frenzy.</p><p>It rises in her fast and unexpectedly. “Jack, please don’t stop, I’m going to —” she gasps. </p><p><i>“Yes,”</i> he growls, and continues the sweet assault until she cries his name and writhes with the pleasure flooding through her body. </p><p>Some time later, she asks him to stop by pushing her hand against his head. </p><p>Jack dives at her and wraps her in his arms. He’s shivering all over. </p><p>“Phryne, Phryne, Phryne,” he repeats. “Coming for me. Such a gift.”</p><p>“I feel like I got the gift. Jack. That does not happen to me often. Coming from having my nipples licked. I had no idea of your talents.”</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to employ that talent for your pleasure,” he rumbles.</p><p>“Is that so? I need to review every memory of our interactions with that in mind. To think, all those times we were together, working on a case, and you were imagining licking my nipples.” </p><p>“Yes, but I confess — not only your nipples, Phryne,” he whispers.</p><p>Even though she just came, heat starts to throb between her legs again. “Do tell,” she whispers.</p><p>“I’d rather demonstrate,” he says. He turns her face to his and lets her see his hunger. “Phryne, will you open your legs for me? May I kiss you there? For so long I’ve wondered what you taste like. How you would respond to my...tongue.”</p><p>He draws breath to say more and she interrupts him impatiently. “You bloody well may kiss me there, Jack.”</p><p>He chuckles. He presses her back onto the bed.</p><p>“Bring me some pillows, Jack. I want to watch you working with your talented tongue.”</p><p>Jack takes ages to crawl down Phryne’s body, kissing everywhere he can reach, down to the apex of her mound, and then starting over again at her knees, coaxing her legs farther apart inch by inch as kisses her inner thighs and his fingertips draw patterns over them. He finally rests his mouth over her, breathing warmth between her lips. Then his fingers replace his mouth and he strokes her slowly, over and over, not using enough pressure to part her folds. </p><p>It is such sweet torture. </p><p>Next he’s nibbling at her, making tiny licks as his mouth explores her. </p><p>Phryne’s throbbing and aching, swollen and yearning to be touched more firmly, licked harder. But she’s also so mesmerized by his slow, sure touch that it doesn’t even occur to her to ask him to do something different. </p><p>His tongue and fingers become bolder, parting her flesh slightly, with longer, more lingering strokes. </p><p>He’s growling now, low in his throat. Working his tongue back and forth to delve deeper. A finger circling her entrance. </p><p>The growling gets louder, more breathy, reaches a crescendo. “I can’t wait any longer,” he groans, and his tongue opens her all at once with a long hard stroke, then he is closing his lips around her most sensitive spot, sucking at it. </p><p>Phryne shrieks. “Too much...” </p><p>Jack mumbles “sorry,” softens his mouth, and lays the flat of his tongue there, moving it in slow circles. </p><p>“Yes, Jack, like that, oh so sweet...” She runs out of words. </p><p>He gives her that for a while, then begins using longer strokes, alternating with gentle teasing over the spot where she’s so needy. </p><p>Meantime, his finger is slowly nudging its way inside her, moving around and around her sensitive entrance. It makes her feel so hungry to be filled up. Her inner walls clench uncontrollably. </p><p>“Tell me when you want to come, sweet Phryne,” Jack says eventually. “Otherwise I’m going to spend hours kissing you like this. I never imagined...” Words fail him and his tongue begins stroking her again. </p><p>Phryne wants hours of this exquisite pleasure. But eventually, so slowly, the teasing and lapping and finger circling build into something overwhelming inside her. </p><p>“Just like that, Jack, like that, I’m getting close, oh Jack, I’m going to come so hard...I’m going to scream...” </p><p>A few more flutters of his tongue, and then the orgasm crests and crashes over her, drowns her with its power and sweetness. She screams as pleasure stabs through her again and again. </p><p>Jack groans loudly. His tongue goes still until she’s no longer bucking against him. Then he gazes up at her, raises an eyebrow, and <i>flicks</i> his tongue right over the spot that’s now so oversensitive. Once, so softly, but it’s so intense that it makes her cry out in protest. </p><p>He stops, waits, just holding her in his mouth, still watching her. <i>Flicks</i> again. </p><p>She makes a complaining cry, but it’s less urgent this time. The sensation is too much, too intense, but <i>delightfully</i> so...and she can’t bring herself to push his head away. </p><p>Slowly and patiently, he begins again to lick her, tease her, until her nerves stop telling her “no, that’s almost too much” and start saying “yes, please, more.” He’s building her up to another climax. </p><p>“Phryne, you’re getting so swollen there, where I’m licking you.”</p><p>“Your tongue feels so good there, Jack. How do you know exactly what I...” she moans as he moves it exactly how she wants it to.</p><p>“May I put my fingers inside you? Where you’re so deliciously <i>wet?”</i></p><p>“Yes, Jack, put your fingers inside me, where I’m so wet for you, push them deep inside me. But if you do you’re going to make me come again.”</p><p>Jack pushes two fingers in. </p><p>Phryne moans. “I feel so helpless. I can’t resist your tongue, your fingers.”</p><p>“Don’t resist, Phryne. Come for me,” Jack gasps, teasing that hard little bud with his tongue, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, slowly, making delightfully squelchy sounds. </p><p>“I can’t,” cries Phryne as she feels herself losing control. “I can’t stop it, don’t stop, Jack...” He continues to flick and thrust and pull, and she comes, sobbing, surrendering completely in a way she didn’t know she even could. </p><p>Jack holds his tongue on the throbbing bud and his fingers inside her until she is barely coherent again. Then he crawls along the length of her body and takes her in his arms.</p><p>“Shall I go brush my teeth?” Jack says, with a naughty smile. “Or may I kiss your mouth, and give you a taste of your own sweetness?”</p><p>“Please kiss me now, Jack.” </p><p>He kisses her deeply, licking into her mouth, making her whole body shudder with memories of what his tongue was doing to her a few moments ago.</p><p>“You taste so sweet,” says Phryne. </p><p>He growls. “It’s <i>you</i> who tastes so sweet, and you know it.” </p><p>“How could I taste anything other than sweet,” she murmurs, “with the pleasures you just gave me?” </p><p>“I gave you pleasure? I felt like I was using you for my pleasure.”</p><p>“If so, I really like being used by you, Jack.”</p><p>Jack groans and rolls his hips against her, rubbing his hard length against her thigh. </p><p>“I would love to still be licking you. Do you know why I decided to stop?” he asks. </p><p>“Why, Jack?”</p><p>“If I’d kept going I would have come. And that’s not the way I want to come right now.”</p><p>“I <i>see,”</i> she says. “And how would you like to come, Jack?”</p><p>“Phryne,” he says, “please may I <i>fuck</i> you?”</p><p>Phryne responds by spreading her legs wide under him, with a moan. </p><p>“Jack, you may. You may <i>fuck</i> me.” She loves how he responds to explicit language, so she turns his head and whispers in his ear, “I want your hard cock, thrusting deep inside me.” </p><p>That makes Jack groan. He props himself on his hands, then says “Damn. I left the rubbers in my jacket.”</p><p>“I’m using birth control of my own,” Phryne says, musing about whether Jack always carried rubbers with him or… “And there are also some rubbers in the drawer of the nightstand.”</p><p>Finally he’s back in bed, properly clad. He’s trembling a little.</p><p>“How do you want to be fucked, Phryne?” he asks.</p><p>“I am in a traditional mood. I want to be under you,” Phryne tells him. </p><p>Jack growls with satisfaction. Kisses her, distractedly, hurriedly. He kneels between her legs and she feels him rubbing between her lips, coating himself with her desire. Then he’s pushing into her, slowly. </p><p>Phryne wraps her legs around his waist and rocks against him to pull him into her. They both moan loudly. He rolls his hips, withdrawing, then pushing back in, a little harder, a little deeper. Two more cries of pleasure.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m fucking you, Phryne,” he gasps out as he opens and fills her. “You feel so good around me, why did I wait so long for this?” </p><p>“I don’t know, Jack. I only know how amazing you feel inside me. You’re so <i>hard</i>...”</p><p>“Yes, I’m so hard for you, Phryne, all for you.”</p><p>She’s overwhelmed with so many pleasures all at once. The weight of his body against her, pinning her, as he rocks his hips against her, thrusting in deep, in a slow, steady rhythm. His arms around her neck. His mouth locked on hers, kissing her desperately. The way her inner walls squeeze him, wanting to hold him inside her. </p><p>He props himself on his hands as he drives into her, head dropped to gaze at where their bodies connect, then his eyes fix on her face, gasps coming from his open mouth, in synch with her own cries. </p><p>His body suddenly tenses, and his rhythm changes. He’s pushing in with several hard, fast thrusts. Then resting, sheathed inside her for a moment. Then moving in long, slow strokes, trying to prolong the pleasure, trying to balance on that sweet edge of “almost there.” </p><p>Phryne is on that edge too, the heat and pressure of him, almost more than she can withstand. She knows that when he gets to the point of no return, starts taking her hard and fast, she’ll be toppling into ecstasy with him. </p><p>“I’m right there with you, Jack,” she gasps, staring up at his face, twisted with the effort of holding himself — them both — at the penultimate moment. “You’re going to take me with you when you come.” </p><p>Not too long after that, he does. </p><p>And then they’re flopped on the bed, sweat-dampened bodies entangled. </p><p>Jack keeps praying.</p><p>“Oh god, oh god, oh god. Phryne.”</p><p>“I’m here, Jack.”</p><p>“Phryne, Phryne, Phryne.”</p><p>“That’s my name, you sweet, silly, sexy man.”</p><p>Jack moans. “I can’t move.”</p><p>“That’s probably temporary, Jack, darling.” She is feeling so heavy with pleasure herself. She kisses his forehead, runs her fingers through his damp hair. “Not surprising, after giving me such a masterful <i>fucking.”</i></p><p>“Phryne, have mercy. Wait five minutes before setting me off again with filthy talk, I beg you.”</p><p>“Five minutes,” she says. “Jack, I wasn’t fully aware of the effect it has upon you when I say <i>filthy</i> things to you.”</p><p>“Oh no. I should have kept my secret.” </p><p>Phryne kisses him long and lazily, then relaxes onto him, and into the warm satisfaction in her body.</p><p>“Oh, Jack,” she says in a singsong voice five minutes later, “I had no idea I could come up with so many filthy things to say in five minutes.”</p><p>Jack’s fingers tangle in her bobbed hair. He blinks at her, his eyelids drooping.</p><p>“Phryne,” he mumbles, “I know you said ‘miles to go before we sleep,’ and that’s fine, but...”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep now?” Phryne says. </p><p>“Just a short nap,” he says. “That’s allowed, right? A nap. Not a proper sleep. Not yet. But after all, I’m an old man, and I’ve been engaging in such vigorous activities. Perhaps just a little nap?”</p><p>“Of course, Jack. A short nap sounds lovely. I shall join you.”</p><p>She hauls the duvet over them both.</p><p>She’s dropping off into a doze when she hears him mumble, “I think I’m a little in love with you, Phryne Fisher.”</p><p>Sleepy post-orgasmic declarations of love. More or less same territory as drunken declarations. She decides to treat it lightly. “That’s sweet, Jack. Thank you.”</p><p>“Do you love me a little too?” he pursues muzzily.</p><p>“My dear Detective-Inspector, I am deeply fond of you. But I have a strict rule. I don’t say ‘I love you’ on the first date.”</p><p>“Not even after nipple orgasms?” he mumbles.</p><p>“<i>Especially</i> not after nipple orgasms, my sweet.”</p><p>“Oh well,” he says, and shortly thereafter follows it with a small snore.</p><p>Phryne lays her head on his warm chest and closes her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>